


A Thousand Years

by Bello



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bello/pseuds/Bello
Summary: From the January 2019 Kink Meme Prompt:   Octavia is pregnant and Bellamy simply can NOT handle it.    This fic features incest, if that's not your cup of tea, move along.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Anon to the 2019 Kink Meme, but I've decided to take it off Anon because I will be posting more dirty wrong soon.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bellamy took another long drink of his beer and set the bottle down, tearing his gaze away from the wall he was staring at. He turned to Murphy and shrugged, an I don’t know what you are talking about shrug. “Don’t give me that look, you know what I’m talking about.” He did know what he was talking about, he just wasn’t going to actually tell him what the problem was. He had gotten this far in life without anyone knowing what his actual problem was, he wasn’t about to start now, especially with Murphy.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he finally answered. Murphy grabbed the beer he had just set down and finished it off for him.

“I know these stupid co-ed baby showers are dumb as fuck, but you could at least pretend to be happy to be here. It is for your fucking sister.”

“I don’t know, Clarke said something about a game where you melt chocolate and put in a diaper and guess what kind of candy bar it used to be. That sounds pretty disgusting all the way around.”

“I thought these things were just an excuse to get drunk and give the baby presents. What did you get her anyway?” 

He stared at his sister across the room, adoring husband at her side, hand on her ever growing belly and couldn’t help the surge of out right jealousy that came up. He had been trying to fight it for years. He gave her away at her wedding, he held her while she cried after her miscarriage last summer. He had done everything he was supposed to as the man of the house and big brother in her life. 

They had always presented a united, normal front. He didn’t know if her husband knew about their not so normal reality. He figured he didn’t, if he did he probably wouldn’t still be at her side. Or would have beaten the shit out of him long ago. Bellamy knew he hadn’t told anyone, no one suspected. There were times he thought Clarke knew, she had always been too perceptive for her own good. Echo sure as hell didn’t, but her and Octavia never got along, so she never spent enough time around them to figure anything out. Besides, she was gone, told him she wasn’t going to wait around for him to decide when he wanted a commitment. That was fine with him, he didn’t need commitments anyway. He always had a long line of women willing to warm his bed, suck his dick, let him use them however he saw fit. It wasn’t like he could have the one woman he actually wanted.

***  
The party wound down and guests trickled out, until the only ones left were him, Clarke and Raven. Clarke and Raven were going to drive Atom to the airport, since he had a business meeting the next day. He had been out of town a lot recently, Bellamy was sure there was something else going on there but Octavia insisted he was just being his usual overprotective self.

He stood by the kitchen counter with Clarke as Octavia kissed Atom goodbye at the door. Bellamy was seething on the inside. “You are going to implode one day.” Clarke looked at him. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“She is going to have his baby, surely you can learn to accept her life choices at some point.”

“Not planning on it, no.”

***  
Octavia went to lie down and Bellamy cleaned up the last of the mess from the party, throwing empty beer bottles and soda cans in the recycling, Covering the cake, stowing the rest of the presents in what would be the baby’s nursery for Octavia and Atom to go through later. 

He popped his head in the door to her room to let her know he was leaving and was greeted with the sight of her on her side, one hand on a tit, the other between her legs.

“Just who I wanted to see,” she said.

“O, we stopped this a long time ago.”

“I know, I just miss it so much. Atom can’t fill me up the way you did.” HIs cock shouldn’t stir at the sound of his baby sister begging for him to fuck her.

“You’re married.”

“Adultery is the least of our sins, come on big brother, I’m horny and I’m lonely. Come here.”

Against his better judgement he moves to the side of her bed. She was 16 and he was 21 the first time she came to him in the middle of the night with a nightmare and ended up humping his leg. He was too shocked to stop her. He was too horny the next time she came in and climbed on top of him. She was always the one to initiate things, not that made it any better. He was an adult, she was not. She was his sister. It was wrong, he knew it, and it just made it that much hotter for him. She was the only woman he wanted. If he couldn’t have her, well he just wouldn’t have anyone.

He sits on the bed beside her,and moves a hand over her bump, caressing it softly. An image of Atom fucking the baby into her flashes into his mind and he loses all sense of control over himself. He rolls over so he is beside her and captures her lips with his, it is not gentle at all. It has been too long since he has had his baby sister this way. He has one hand on her swollen belly and the other cupping her cunt, already dripping for him. “Already wet for me, huh?”

“Yeah, you know just how I like it, rough and hard. Atom is always too gentle.”

“Can we not talk about him? I’m the only man you will ever need. I miss this so much.” He moves his mouth to her neck, sucks at the pulse point there, careful not to leave a mark she will have to explain to her husband later.

“So do I. I close my eyes and think about you all the time. The way you feel inside me, the way your mouth feels on my neck, on my pussy, the way your fingers fill me up. The way your cock twitches when you come. I wish this wasn’t so wrong.”

“I know, O, I know. I wish we had born a thousand years ago when no one would have batted an eye.”

“Me too.” On her bedside table, the text message notification on her phone goes off, probably Atom telling her he is about to get on his plane. She ignores it.

He shucks his pants and takes off his shirt, goes to roll over on top of her, but stops himself. “I’m not going to hurt the baby, am I?”

“No, Bell, you aren’t. Get up here and fuck me.” She is the only person he lets boss him around that way. He happily obliges, settles on top of her, between the v of her legs, settles his cock at her entrance, pushes in with one stroke. She used to love it this way, raw and rough. Judging by the hitch in her breathing she still does. He is careful not to press his full weight on her belly, trying not to disturb his future niece or nephew. He has made peace with not having kids of his own, O’s kids will be the closest he gets, so he is not going to hurt this baby.

They settle into a rhythm they remember, pushing and pulling, her grinding against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He reaches a hand between them, rubs her clit with his thumb. When that becomes uncomfortable he rests a hand on her belly, dropping kisses in the valley between her breasts. He can see the emotion in her eye, it looks like she is about to cry.

“What?”

“I meant it, I miss this.”

“I know baby, so do I. You don’t know how much I wish this baby was mine. How much I hate seeing you so happy with Atom. Seeing him with his hand right here,” he rubs circles on her belly. 

The tears start falling from her eyes then, hew goes to kiss them away and realizes he is crying too. They stopped this when Atom proposed three years ago, three years since he had last held his baby sister the way he wanted, three years since he had last felt her orgasm, heard her whimper his name. He doesn’t know how he is going to live the rest of his life without this, just that he is going to have to.

They come together like that, his lips on her cheeks, tears mingling together. Somehow they know it’s the last time. He pulls out of her, rolling out of bed to grab a towel from the adjoining bathroom so she isn’t sleeping on his come all night. He cleans up the bed as best he can, helps her get situated.

“Stay for a bit?” she sounds so broken to him.

He pulls his boxers and tshirt back on, lays on top of the covers. She has gotten redressed too, if any outsider saw them they would think they were just a normal pregnant woman and her brother.

“Maybe you should think about settling down?”

He pulls her head to his chest, runs his fingers through her long hair. Maybe it’s something he will think about, but not right now. Right now he has to make peace with letting go of the woman in his arms and going back to the relationship they are supposed to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day, but not hate.


End file.
